


珍糖果《秘密》续1

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 昨天补档以后自己看了一遍觉得不够吃，所以又开始续写了。不知道会续多少，发了会在微博说。大家一起快乐吃兔。





	珍糖果《秘密》续1

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天补档以后自己看了一遍觉得不够吃，所以又开始续写了。  
> 不知道会续多少，发了会在微博说。  
> 大家一起快乐吃兔。

JK ver.

大概是会成瘾。  
田柾国做了一整晚莫名其妙的梦，早上醒来的时候浑身软绵绵的，好像连抬起手来都做不到。他挣扎着在枕头附近摸到了手机，按亮屏幕一看才发现早就已经过了起床闹钟的时间，甚至离上课只有二十分钟。  
可他不想起来，还沉迷其中。

衣服已经被人换过了，不是金硕珍就是闵玧其。田柾国翻过身抱着被子，大腿在柔软的面料上蹭了蹭，打完哈欠以后又在枕头上蹭了蹭眼角的眼泪。  
昨晚是做了几次呢？他都记不起来了。可现实中的旖旎快感也延续到了梦里，所以他才会这么困这么累。手机震动了一下，是班级群的消息提示。班主任在群里通知说试卷讲评提前到今天，因为模拟考的试卷老师们已经加班加点批阅完成了。那......不去也可以的吧？但他要想个办法请假才是。

“醒了？”闵玧其推开门，正好看到田柾国一脸纠结地捧着手机不知在想什么。  
田柾国放下手机，有点尴尬，“怎么没叫我起来？肯定会迟到。”  
“帮你请假了，想让你多睡一会儿。”说完闵玧其也看了一眼时间，“没想到你醒这么早。”他几步走到床前帮忙拨弄了一下田柾国的额发，“饿不饿？”  
田柾国想也没想，身体自动前倾贴着闵玧其又伸手环了上去，“不饿，但是没睡好。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其的手掌揉了揉田柾国的后脑勺，“是不是我们太......”  
“一直在做梦，睡不安稳。”田柾国越说越委屈，“今天晚上我要自己睡。”

闵玧其一愣，“挤着你了？”  
田柾国又摇头。其实他就是忍不住想要撒撒娇，说着说着就不想说了。闵玧其的手摸的他有点犯困，但既然醒了最好还是先起来吃点东西。“早饭吃什么啊？”  
“看你想吃什么。”闵玧其把他架起来，“小没骨头的。”  
田柾国被闵玧其拉起来，稍稍一仰头就能碰到嘴唇——事实上他也这么做了，嘴唇撞过去接着飞快地离开。闵玧其扣着他的后腰不让他跑，“这就没了？”  
“对啊。”田柾国理所当然地点了点头就要躲开。  
闵玧其凑上前去咬住他的嘴唇，“不乖。”

接吻的感觉很舒服。  
温柔的入侵然后被珍惜。  
田柾国呼吸有些急促，手指在闵玧其的衣服上找了处紧紧抓住，“哥、哥哥。”  
“我在呢。”闵玧其含住他的下唇，“我在。”

衣服下摆被慢慢撩起来，然后有一个温热的手掌抚上了腰侧，上下滑动。  
田柾国控制不住地失了力气，艰难地往下吞咽口水，“别摸了。”  
“为什么？你不喜欢吗？”闵玧其又去亲他闭起来的眼睛。  
“我......”

YK ver.

 

闵玧其知道，田柾国硬了。  
是他给田柾国换的衣物，所以他知道那层薄薄的睡裤下并没有内裤。现在只需要低头看或是靠过去就能清楚地了解对方的状态。  
“你硬了？”闵玧其明知故问。  
田柾国红着脸不答话。

“要帮你弄弄吗？”闵玧其追问道，“昨天还不够，嗯？”  
“不是。”田柾国堵住他的嘴巴，“亲一会儿就好。”  
闵玧其了然，“好，那亲一会儿。”

最后早饭准备了吐司、牛奶和水果。  
洗漱完的田柾国坐在餐桌旁的椅子上晃了晃腿——新换的餐椅高了一些，要直接踩地的话坐着就不太舒服，所以他更宁愿像坐在婴儿椅上的小朋友似的吊着腿。  
闵玧其回头看了一眼，正好发现田柾国用手抓了一块水果往嘴里放。他装模作样咳了一声，然后把热好的牛奶端了过去。  
田柾国抿了抿手指，问道，“加糖了吗？”  
“金硕珍让你少吃点糖。”闵玧其把杯子推到他面前，“为了避免你长虫牙，我同意他的建议——所以牛奶里没糖。”

吃不到甜的小朋友立刻不开心了。  
闵玧其看的好笑，“生气啦？”  
“嗯。”田柾国倒是老实，“吃不到糖会影响心情。”  
“吃不到糖也有别的东西。”闵玧其说的是果盘，却没想到对方伸出舌头慢慢舔干净了嘴角的奶渍，暗示的意义极其明显。他几乎是立刻有了反应——“纸。”

田柾国不接他递过去的纸巾，而是低头咬住了他的手指关节。  
不痛，只是痒，类似于小狗磨牙的感觉。  
闵玧其看过去，正好对上了田柾国带着笑意的眼睛。“擦嘴。”  
“玧其哥给我擦吧。”田柾国说的理直气壮。  
闵玧其认命地替他擦干净嘴角，“快点吃。”

田柾国非要在沙发上睡回笼觉，还要闵玧其陪着他。于是闵玧其去卧室抱了床毯子来，搭在田柾国身上并贡献出自己的大腿作为对方的枕头。  
“哥，你是怎么跟老师说的啊？”田柾国好奇，一边等闵玧其的回答，一边伸手抓着他的睡裤腰带缠在手指间绕着玩。  
闵玧其刻意不去看对方，毕竟现在的姿势过于暧昧，不免让人联想到一些不那么适宜的画面。“金硕珍打的电话，我不清楚。”  
“你怎么直接叫他名字？金、硕、珍。哈，我要告状。”田柾国翻身趴在闵玧其大腿上，“直呼其名不礼貌。”

闵玧其忍不住在田柾国的屁股上拍了一下。  
手感很好。  
但如果没有裤子手感会更好。  
他覆盖上自己的手掌揉了揉，“他都没说不礼貌，你管这么宽吗？”  
田柾国笑个不停，“你不让我管啊？”  
话音刚落，闵玧其的电话响了。

Jin ver.

去查房之前金硕珍去了厕所，选了最里面的隔间并仔细锁好了门。

最近几天的群里所有人都在问田柾国去了哪里，甚至有不少人认真地推测起是不是真的有幸运儿猜对密码和田柾国发生了什么。  
每次金硕珍看到这样的言论都只是笑笑。  
但不知是否因为田柾国太久没出现，这群人已经无聊到开始在群里发之前的直播截图。那些截图经过处理，使得那些诱人的部位更加抓眼球——金硕珍都存了下来。

早班出门早。之前金硕珍不觉得有什么，可现在只觉得嫉妒。  
怕吵到田柾国，他从来都是自觉单独回房间睡或是小心翼翼贴着床沿睡。可惜田柾国不懂他的苦心，睡到半夜就摆出乱七八糟的姿势。今天也是这样，他起来的时候田柾国半个身子都贴着他的手臂，实在要命。  
金硕珍不敢多做什么，匆匆亲过对方就起了床。

“他起了吗？”电话一接通，金硕珍就问了对面的闵玧其。  
“又睡了。”闵玧其惜字如金，像是什么都不愿意多说。  
金硕珍顿了顿，“那他吃饭了吗？”  
闵玧其在那边笑了笑，“你觉得呢？”

金硕珍一肚子火，“你能不能好好说话？”  
“是硕珍哥吗？我来跟你说。”金硕珍听到田柾国的声音出现在远一点的地方，立刻调整了自己的心情，等田柾国在那边“喂”的时候，他嘴角已经微微翘起来了。  
“睡的好吗？”  
“不好。”田柾国的声音听起来无精打采的，“我今晚要自己睡。”  
金硕珍连忙哄他，“要不要我陪你？”  
“我不是小孩子啦，陪什么陪？”田柾国说完又补充提议，“但是硕珍哥可以给我讲故事。”说着说着就笑了出来。

“你要什么都可以。”金硕珍说的愈发温柔，“早饭有好好吃吧？”  
田柾国嗯了一声，“但是牛奶里没糖啊......这点很不好。”  
“那以后少吃。”金硕珍笑笑，“你们老师说今天是评讲试卷，没什么别的事，所以我就自作主张帮你请假了。”  
“谢谢哥。”田柾国很开心，“你几点下班？要不要我来接你？”  
“你乖乖在家就好。睡够了就看会儿书。”金硕珍口是心非，又讲了些有的没的才恋恋不舍挂断了电话。


End file.
